


Just Be There For Him:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Cancer, Clinic/Clinics, Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Lunch, Non-Consensual, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Post-Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Sick Character, Sickfic, Talking, Torture, Treatment/Treatments, Truth, Uterus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Danny met up, She tells him her confession, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins (Implied)
Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094105
Kudos: 1





	Just Be There For Him:

*Summary: Catherine & Danny met up, She tells him her confession, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“What do you mean, **_If only I could_** , What’s going on, Catherine ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked with worry, as he looked at her. She was thinking about Steve, & she was tearing up, as what she is about to say to Danny is gonna change the dynamic of the future that she had planned out with the man that she loved.

She explained that she had been abused, & tortured, & raped, while Steve was captured. Once the tears came, they didn’t stop, as she went into full detail. The Blond just comforted her, as she explained that she has uterus cancer, & the phone call was her doctor getting her in the best clinic in Texas. The Loudmouth Detective understood, & mentally kicked himself for thinking the worst of her.

“You got to tell Steve the whole truth, & the story”, Danny said with an understanding tone. “I know, I know, I am gonna make him understand that I am coming back, & this is not forever, We _**will**_ make our relationship work”, she said, as she thought of her determined sailor. The **_Five-O Commander_** will understand, She just knew it.

“Thank you, Danny, You are a great friend, Just be there for him”, She said with a smile, & was feeling better, as she composed herself. “Anything for you, & the Animal, I love you guys, You know that, Right ?”. The Ex-Naval Beauty nodded, & knew it from the start. “Come on, I know the perfect place to have lunch”, He kissed her on the cheek, & led her away from the spot that they were at. Then, She love on her man, & kiss him for all that he is worth.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
